regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcadia East
Only Known Locations Shown On Map (Fanmap made by McTacky) ]] __TOC__ Arcadia East is is a small landmass (234 miles long, 164 miles wide) to the east of the Arcadia mainland. However the residents of Arcadia East just refer to their island as "Arcadia" due to their centuries of isolation. Before the Breaking of Arcadia, the island was far more flat and hospitable. Following the Breaking of Arcadia, a tsunami covered the land, and mountains magically rose up. Jungles and swamps have developed. Old settlements have been abandoned, and the survivors resettled. The city of Yaka is on the island. Most people on the island don't use currency, but will use it when trading with the dwarven holds. Yaka Alliance Yaka ]] * Largest City in Arcadia East * Ruled by a Council of Clerics. Caste system is implemented. * Founded during The Legend of Yaka * Home to the Player Characters of Empires of Arcadia. * Population: 3000 Umma ]] * Village on the South Coast, down the Yangola River from Yaka * Population 700 * Was being harassed by a Green Dragon, Anthrax. Join the Yaka Alliance in exchange for the removal of the Dragon. Bastian ]] * Halfing Village built into the hills * Population: Around 250 * Leader: Governor Muse * Visited during The Legend of Yaka Wizards ]] Rikki * The town of 300 people is run by wizards. They life along the edge of cliffs under a bluff. The town is commonly battered by storms. Houses are carved into the cliff face. * Isolationist * Population around 300, all human Elf The Elven Territory is jealously guarded by the elves, prone to shoot any intruders with their bow. Only the Trading Post of Solyang is open to non-elves as a place to trade with the elves. Solyang ]] * Solyang is two townships joined by a river. Humans living on the South-West Bank and Elves living on the North-East Bank. The river marks the border with the elven territory. * Population: 250-300 (Human side of river) * Population: Unknown (Elven side of river) * Visited during The Legend of Yaka * The Human side of the town can support between 300 to 400 people, meaning there are many empty houses there. * Elves protect the human settlement, and the human settlement appears to be comprised of very dosile humans who exchange goods & labor with the elves for luxury goods. Unknown Ayu ]] * Settlement on an island that connects to the mainland during lowtide by a landbridge * Population: Unknown Ember's Keep ]] * Settlement in the middle of a swamp * Population: Unknown Destroyed Ababa ]] * Destroyed Town along side of the Yangola River * Population: None Historial Nekkraut ]] * Capital of Arcadia East before the Breaking of Arcadia * During the Breaking of Arcadia, Nekkraut was the site of a great eruption. A mountain, scores of miles wide rose right under the city, ruining the city. * Located to the South of Ember's Keep Shelter Bay ]] * Town that existed before the Breaking of Arcadia * Near Nekkraut Portheus * Town that existed before the Breaking of Arcadia * Was a coastal town on a flat peninsula before the swamps formed and the mountains rose. * Located in the swamp in the west end of modern Arcadia East. Hearthhome * Town that existed before the Breaking of Arcadia * *Located to the East of Yaka Category:Continents